Back stabbed by his best friend
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: 17 year old Albus has always be overprotective of his 15 year old sister who has been crushing. On his best friend since she was 10 but he never thought they would start dating.


It was late afternoon right before dinner. Lily Potter, stood on the lawn. Outside the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She was 15. She was waiting for her boyfriend. It was September of the second night at the school. The cold September breeze blew her hair in her face. She brushed it out he appeared Still Wearing his school robes. The wind blowing his blonde hair. She stood up and walked over to Scorpius and kissed him. He kissed her back. When they stopped he hugged her tightly.

"I've miss you". He Said running his hands through her hair. She loved Scorpius So much she hated that they had to hide. She And Rose had been crushing on him forever She didn't want Rose to hate her.

"You saw me today". She laughed as they sat down together.

"I had to pretend to only like you as Al's sister love". He continued stroking her hair she touched his hand. Albus was very protective of Lily and Rose. Scorpius was his best mate and both were in Gryffindor.

"I know what you mean". she admitted looking into his eyes. "Soon I won't be able to pretend anymore".

"Me either" he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back first too long. We could be caught. She thought. She pushed him off.

"We need to stop this, We could be seen." she said. She was so worried Albus would find out before she told him. She didn't want to hurt him. But she knew He would flip.

"So what he'll find out soon anyway " Her boyfriend replied. " I love You Lily I want to shout to everyone That I'm dating you."

"Albus and James would kill you". Lily warned. "I don't want you to risk your friendship. With Albus, to date me".

"James isn't here, and Al would understand ". Scorpius Said. "He's my best mate and if he took it wrong, he'd get over it. Your not a child Lily, he has to recognized that."

"He and Daddy James and Fred and Daddy will never Realize that.". She sighed. "I'm the last girl of the family".

"You have to tell them then Lily". Scorpius Said.

"I know" She said.

"Good, now relax silly" He started kissing her again and this time she let him.

"Lily? Scorp?" The lovers turned to see Albus and Rose standing there. Rose turned around and ran off in tears. Scorpius Took off after her.

"Why is she so upset? " Lily cried to her boyfriend.

"We used to date!" He called back.

"WHAT?"Lily yelled.

_"And thats, why Albus and Rosie and Scorpius and I are no longer speaking". Lily finished her letter._

_"Well it's more like Rosie isn't speaking to me, I'm not speaking To Albus and Albus is no longer speaking to Scorpius "._

_Love Lily_

"She made out with Malfoys kid?!" Ron almost yelled. "Harry your daughter made out with Malfoys kid!" Harry didn't Think this was a good time to point out that so had his niece.

Next they opened Albus's angry letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad I am no longer speaking. To Scorpius. _

_That backstabbing Jerk._

"Scorpius! What the hell?!" Albus called as Lily took off after her cousin. "My baby sister of all people? What kind of twisted best friend does that?!"

"Rosie please, don't hate me I didn't know!" Lily yelled. "You could have told me".

"You knew I liked him,Lily! We both did."Rose yelled back "You might not have known about us dating, but you knew I liked him! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Your father!" Scorpius yelled back to Albus. That hurt a little, but that was different that was uncle Rons Sister not Lily.

"Rosie. I didn't think you'd Care". Lily was close to tears.

"Not just my sister but my cousin too?!" Albus yelled. Albus couldn't believe that he would go for Lily.

"Well I do!" Rose wailed. "And I hate you." She stormed off. Lily took off after her. "Rosie,You did the same thing I did!".

"I can't believe You Scorpius ". Albus said. He stormed after them. When he caught up he grabbed Lilys arm. "What are you doing?! That's my best mate and your my little sister, I don't want you dating any one let alone SCORPIUS!"

"I'm not a baby Albus". She fumed "I'm 15 years old".

"Your still to young for a boyfriend! " Albus said.

"Rose had a boyfriend ".Lily Crossed her arms accusation All over her face.

"She's in tears now!" Albus yelled."You think I want that for either of you?!"Albus knew if they broke up he would side with both of them and it could ruin the relationship With both sides also he just didn't want, Lily to date yet.

"Its not like he cheated Al, They had broken up".Lily said.

"He still hurt Rosie!" Albus said stubbornly.

"Don't ever speak to me again you git!"Lily yelled.

_And that's why I am no longer friends with that back stabber._

_Albus._

Christmas

Lily was still mad. She wasn't speaking to Albus. How dare he?! When she got home, and was in her room Teddy came in. "Teddy!" She jumped in his arms.

"Hi Lily". He said Hugged her. "I herd".

"You did?". She was confused. Why wasn't He flipping?

_"_You he's not just mad because. It's Scorpius, he's mad because your growing up ". Teddy explained. "So is James". He pulled Her into his arms.

"They don't want me to get hurt I know". She sighed.

"None of do Lily" Teddy replied "But to tell you the truth Scorpius seems trust wothy.

Albus pov

Albus just wanted Lily to talk to him She still wasn't speaking to him. He and Scorpius had made up. He trusted his best friend. He wasn't thrilled with Lily dating but he could accept it.

"Hi". Said a Voice. He turned to see Lily. She sat down next to him.

"Hi Lily". He smiled. "Your not mad?" He smiled glad she no longer hated him.

"No, I know you were only looking out for both of us". She said.

"And I know you can look after yourself Lils". Albus said.

"Can we just agree to keep out of each others love lives?". Lily asked.

"No, but we can agree not to get mad anymore". Albus replied there was no way Albus would be able to stay away from lily and her Dates.

"That's just fine with me". She hugged him secretly glad she had three brothers like James,Al, and Teddy.


End file.
